headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Article4
A special interview with a Head Hunter... : I interviewed Head Hunters Special Officer Grade 2: Peter, one of the operators of the Head Hunters "Jammers". Last Friday was an exciting time for me personally and for the wiki, I was allowed to interview, not just a Head Hunter, but one who operates Jammers. The user named Peter, and to his friends, Pete, was recruited to the Head Hunters only a month after they formed, the conversation on Friday went like so: Interview Transcript *Why did you join the Head Hunters? "Being in year 10, school doesn't require too much dedication, the spare time and havoc wreaking sounded too good, so when I got the chance I filled out the info required and they took me in". *What's being in the Head Hunters like? "You would expect a kicking clan to be different from gaming clans but it's really not, we always have something to talk about, everything kicking related is disguised with cool keywords and being a part of the planning and attacks is really something, means a lot to me". *What's your role in the Head Hunters? "It's no secret... lol, when I joined up I had some pretty good knowledge in computing and code, they asked me after I expressed the trait if I wanted to operate Jammers and I said yes please, so initially I was just a new group kicker, now I'm one of two Jammer operators with Team 3 looking down on some of the peops I was recruited with". *Is it hard to operate Jammers? "I never found that I was naturally good at it, the accounts are powerful and it took a little training but after a few days I became much more effective". *Which Jammer do you operate? and what do you do when it's not being used? "Of the two Jammers we have, I use ''Show Stopper ''which is the younger account. As Jammer operators we can't afford to screw up you know? so if we aren't assisting in attacks we're fine turning our accounts, there are things we have to fix ourselves. When jamming we have to set the speed, power, quantity and spread of the messages, the refresh rate has to be fine tuned to our graphics cards and the pal apps we use need special programs to keep them from crashing, those are just a few things". *What sets Jammers aside from Destroyers? "Pfft lol, everything man, Destroyers are just pal accounts with fancy names and numbers, like Jammers they are used from computers to limit collateral damage if an IP ban occurs, apart from that Jammers spam messages with code power killing connections and need skill to be used, Destroyers are used manually and protected by us". *Will the Head Hunters reach their goal? "Hmm, personally if I get banned from pal I get banned from pal. We have already kicked so much arse and would like to beat the GKTF, if we keep it up it's just a matter of months, but if we suffer a setback or leadership flaw we're in trouble, not many clans can bounce back from that kind of crap". *What are your thoughts on ''Ultimate Doom? "I loved the game and I love the account, Blake won't tell me much about it, he's a real computer freak and from what we know that thing can put ntire groups on their arses in minutes and then kick em, UD is a powerful account and I really want to take a look at the code, after hearing it cost us two Destroyers though I lost a lot of respect, I'd hate to blame Blake for that accident..." *Do you have anything you'd like to tell the Head Hunters wiki page? "Not really, all I can say is group kicking rocks and we're keeping it alive, but if I'm barred, oh well".